Fatal Angel
by KanetsuguNaoe
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi just wanted to go to the school festival. But they end up learning the dark past of there otherselves. Yaoi. DaiXSat. DarkXKrad. OCXOC. Rated for swearing and violance.


Okay. I've spent some time thinking of this story. Why is Krad evil? Why is Dark the way he is? Well, I played this horror game and it matches up well.

Fatal Frame 2, crimson butterfly. If you've played this game, this story won't come as a surprise. I have changed things a bit, so even if you have, read anyway.

Disclaimer- I am stealing the plot from Fatal Frame 2, but I don't own it. I also don't own, D.N.Angel. I would however, like to own Krad. Sadly, I do not.

Chapter 1-The Haunted Village.

Daisuke tried to stay awake in class. His head kept drooping onto his desk in fatigue and lack of sleep. Stupid Dark had kept him up all night stealing again. He couldn't keep doing this! His grades were falling because he couldn't stay awake long enough to learn the material.

He could hear bits and pieces of what the teacher was talking about.

"There once was a village where this town is now…"

He could feel his eyelids getting heavier. Sleep was calling to him.

"On the night of a festival, the entire village vanished…."

He closed his eyes but tried to stay awake.

"Some say, a powerful curse made the village disappear…"

It was no use. He yawned and felt his whole world go black.

"That old festival's anniversary…is approaching."

---

--

-

--

---

"Niwa?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Wake up Niwa."

Daisuke's eyes cracked open only to come face to face with Hiwatari Satoshi. Daisuke yelped and fell out of his chair.

"_Great! It's creepy boy!"_ Daisuke heard Dark scowl in his head.

"_Stop that Dark. It's not nice to call him that!"_

"_Yea, yea."_

"Are you okay, Niwa?"

"I-I'm fine!"

"_Stuttering, Hun? That ought a impress him."_

"_Shut up, Dark."_

"_Give it up, little Dai. I know you have the hotts for that creepy bastard."_

"_WHAT?!"_

"Arguing with yourself again?" Satoshi asked letting a small smile grace his lips.

"Wha…um…yea." He looked around and saw that the classroom had been abandoned for a while. "Does Krad argue with you?"

The smile slid from Satoshi's face and Daisuke knew he had made a mistake.

"Yes, he does."

"_Grrrrreeeeeeaaaaaaattttt job, Daisuke. Smooth move."_

"_Be quite Dark!!"_

"I'm sorry, Hiwatari. I didn't mean to-."

"Forget about it." Satoshi put on a fake smile. "It's not a big deal."

The room was uneasily silent.

"Are you going to the festival tonight?" Satoshi gratefully changed the subject.

"Hun? Festival?"

"You must have fallen asleep before then. That old festival, the one the village disappeared on, is tonight. Are you going?"

"UH! Sure! Are you?"

Satoshi blinked. "Me? Why would I go? I have better things to do."

"You should go!" Daisuke said getting to his feet in sudden determination. "You can hang out with me!"

Satoshi sighed. "Krad will get mad."

"Not even Krad would dare change with all those people around! Come on, Please!"

Satoshi couldn't stand it when Daisuke looked at him like that.

"Fine…" He mumbled.

"Great!!! I'll meet you by that rock, right before the woods at seven, okay?"

"Okay."

"Great!!! I'll see you then!!!" the Daisuke ran from the room.

"_OHMYGOD!!!!!OHMYGOD!!!! Did I just do that!?"_

"_You just asked creepy boy out on a date and he kind of accepted. Great job, Dai."_

"_Thanks, Dark! I got to go get ready!"_

---

--

-

--

---

Satoshi stood in the empty class room after Daisuke had let and stared emptily at the desk.

"_I am not happy. Master Satoshi…"_ The last part had come out as a hiss. Krad was not pleased at all.

"_Can you just behave tonight?"_

He felt Krad scowl. "_This night is filled with dark magic. I don't like the smell of it. Something is wrong. You shouldn't go."_

"_I'm going for Daisuke."_

That caused Krad to smile. _"The little Niwa? You know he'll never like you the way you like him, right? He's hopeless. Much like Dark is."_

"_That is not up for you to decide. Please, don't ruin this for me."_

There was silence from the demon. It was making Satoshi twitch.

"_Fine."_ Krad's answer finally came. _"I'm feeling generous today. Just wear something nice, just in case I have to change into you. I don't want to be seen wearing something hideous. Like what you have on now. Wear white, preferably. I always looked good in white. It matches well with my entire-."_

"_ARE YOU DONE?"_

"_What?"_

---

--

-

--

---

Daisuke was dressed in black pants and a dark red, long sleeved shirt. It might be a bit cold, so her grabbed a black jacket and slung it on.

"I'm going now Mom!"

"Okay Dai! Be careful! Have fun!"

Daisuke ran all the way there. When he got to the rock he was supposed to meet Satoshi at, he finally slowed. He had got here first. He sat on the rock and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, leaving beautiful colors in the sky. He could hear laughter from the festival and couldn't wait to go there with Satoshi.

"Niwa?"

Daisuke turned to face Satoshi and instantly turned red.

Satoshi was wearing White jeans, and baby blue turtle neck. He looked so handsome…

"Niwa?" he called again.

Daisuke shook his head. "You look great Hiwatari!"

Satoshi looked away, slightly embarrassed. He would have got here long before Daisuke, but Krad wouldn't let him leave the house until the demonic angel believed that he looked perfect.

"Thank you." Then something caught his vision. Just in the corner of his eyes.

"Should we get going-." Daisuke saw Satoshi starring at something, and then begin to go into the woods. It looked like he was following a red butterfly. "Hiwatari?" When Satoshi didn't answer and began to go deeper into the woods, Daisuke got up and followed.

"Hiwatari! Where are you going?"

Satoshi didn't answer. He just kept following that butterfly.

It got to the point where Daisuke was running to try and keep up with him. "Stop! Wait!" he felt a stone brush his ankle as he ran by and suddenly the entire forest was engulfed in darkness.

"_The HELL!?"_ he heard Dark curse.

He looked around and spotted Satoshi still running after the butterfly. He ran after again and reached out to grab him. "Satoshi!!!"

When he touched Satoshi's shoulder, he thought he saw Krad in Satoshi's place and before he could turn him around, Daisuke felt a forceful push on his own soul. It knocked the wind out of him and sent his world as black as the forest.

Daisuke awoke, on the floor of the dark forest. He tried to get up, but there was heavy weight on his back. He tried to shove it off by hitting it.

"OUCH!!!!"

"Dark?"

Daisuke felt the weight get off him and to his surprise, it was Dark

"Dark…You have your own body…"

Dark scowled. "This place reeks of magic. It must be what did this. If that's the case, we better find creepy boy."

"Why?"

Dark conked him on the head. "If I am out of you, who's to say that Krad isn't out of Hiwatari!?"

"Oh My God! You're right! We need to find him!" Daisuke looked wildly around and saw festival lights in the distance. "Maybe he went there."

"Hold my hand Dai." Dark commanded. "I don't like the feel of this."

Daisuke took his hand. Grateful for a friendly touch. "Yes. Lets go."

They headed up the hill to the lights. Maybe someone could help them. Daisuke saw an old Shinto gate that marked the entrance and pulled Dark toward it. He looked up at the lights and he could vaguely hear voices. It sounded like old men.

A sudden jerk on his hand, made him face forward again. At the Shinto gate, a young man stood with his back to them. He was dressed in a black kimono with a violent red sash hanging from his waist. It looked as it had been connected at some point because the bottom of the sash was torn. He had his face in his hands and his body shook a bit from sobbing.

"_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"_

Daisuke began to walk toward him, pulling the reluctant Dark along. Before he got too close, A red butterfly passed by there faces. Daisuke turned and watched it fly away. When he turned back, the young man was gone.

"Dark…where did he go?"

"I don't know. I was looking at the butterfly."

"Lets get inside." Daisuke pulled Dark inside the gate. There was a big stone in the middle of the clearing. It looked like an alter, or it was being used to cover something.

A few torches crackled but other than that, this place seamed abandoned.

"Dai. Look!"

Satoshi was not far away. He was at the edge of the hill, looking down. Right next to him, was Krad. Much like him and Dark, Krad was dressed in the exact thing that Satoshi was wearing.

"Hiwatari?"

Both of them turned and when they did, a large mass of butterflies flew up around them before vanishing into the night air.

Krad was the first to speak. "The lost village."

"Daisuke! You're alright!" Satoshi called coming over and grabbing Daisuke's shoulders.

Daisuke blushed and was thankful of the darkness so Satoshi couldn't see.

"Hey! Back off, Creepy."

"Dark Mousy." Krad's sharp golden eyes narrowed into slits. "I'd kill you but now is not the time. We are trapped."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!!" Dark let go of Daisuke's hand to storm over to Krad. "What do you mean trapped?"

"I mean what I say. We are stuck here. The path vanished when we entered. We wandered the woods trying to find an exit but it keeps looping us back here. We are trapped. Magic, is keeping us here."

Dark ran back to the gate and indeed, the path was gone.

"Great! Just fucking great!"

Daisuke shyly went to Krad's side. "D-do you k-know anything a-about t-this-s place?"

Krad rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to kill you Niwa. I might need you. I do know a bit. It just so happens that one of my tamers, was interested in this place. Apparently, thousands and thousands of years ago, this village was built where our town is today. On the night of a festival, this village vanished. It says that people who get lost in the woods are trapped here by the village."

"Does it say why the village vanished?"

Krad frowned deeply. "Not really. It was vague. Something went wrong. A ceremony of something. The deity they worshiped got mad and made the village and all it's inhabitance, vanish. Don't quote me on that. I'm not sure."

"So were fucked?" Dark asked.

Krad scowled. "No need for the rude language, Mousy. Lets just look around. Maybe someone is here that can help us, or at least knows that is going on."

"I agree." Satoshi said. "Lets travel together. We won't get lost or separated that way."

"Indeed." Krad nodded.

Daisuke nodded rapidly and Dark grudgingly agreed. "Lets go then."

They all started to walk down the hill to where the village was covered in fog but Krad stopped for a moment.

"What's wrong, Krad?" Satoshi asked.

"I though I heard singing."

"I didn't hear anything!" Dark grinned. "I think you've finally lost your mind, Kraddy."

Krad growled. "Forget it. Lets go!"

End of chapter 1.


End file.
